Letters Of Lovers
by KatyElaineDane
Summary: When anonymous pen pals become more, what do you expect? Hogwarts decides to conduct a fun experiment and let's everyone in the castle have a pen pal that is completely anonymous. Hermione becomes very friendly with hers...but who is this secret pen pal?
1. Chapter 1: Letter Of Introduction

**Welcome to my story you wonderful people!  
I have some things to tell you: **  
**Most of the time my characters tend to get out of character at some point.  
They start out IN character but as the story goes on someone softens or someone does something unexpected.  
So, if you're going to tell me that my characters get OOC, I already know you don't need to tell me again.  
You could also tell me that what I write would never happen but the books are over…someone already wrote the ending and what I'm going to write will be different.  
No need to tell me twice **"I just don't think I can do this anymore…" Ron said as he looked to his feet.  
He couldn't look her in the eyes knowing that if he did he would be haunted by those eyes forever.

On the other hand!  
If you haven't been on my page before, I'm Katy Dane.  
I answer any and all questions that you may have and I like to talk to reviewers or readers so send a PM or something.

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by J.K Rowling except for two characters that are my own (who will remain nameless until…sometime :D  
Italics indicate two things: thoughts and letters  
Bold indicates my words  
3 let me know if you like it!

-XOX-  
Chapter 1: Letter of Introduction  
Song of Chapter: Love Hurts by Yiruma

Hermione just stood there.  
It was clear that she didn't register what he had said.  
They had been fighting for that past two weeks about absolutely nothing.  
Well, that wasn't completely true.  
Ron was tired of her know-it-all attitude while Hermione was tired of his sloppy tendencies and his stupid questions.

This is how it always ended where one of them would threaten to break up with the other.  
It just meant they needed a day to cool off and then everything would be okay from there.  
This was one of those times that she thought they just needed to cool off.

"Okay, we'll just cool off and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Hermione said as she grabbed her purse off the coffee table and headed towards the door to apparate back to her parents house.  
She would come see him every day at The Burrow to spend time with him and visit with Harry and Ginny but even the house was tired of their fights.

"No, Hermione…" Ron corrected her before she had a chance to leave.  
She stopped in front of the door and refused to turn around.  
She had a feeling in her gut where this was heading but she refused to start crying.

"I'm being serious…we can't do this anymore and I refuse to keep fighting with you. We both know it's ridiculous how much we fight and we just can't continue this" He said and with that she whipped around.

"Ron, it's just a little fight! Couples do this all the time…" Hermione was cut off by his sad voice.

"This is little fight number 20 and I'm tired of it." He said and he did what he said he refused to do.  
He looked in her eyes and saw the tears starting to form.

"Is it over?" She questioned as a tear slid down her cheek.  
She was quick to wipe it away and didn't even wait for his response.

He darted forward to hold her in his arms but she disappeared from sight.  
He didn't understand what he had just done but he felt her slip away.  
Nothing would be the same from then on.

**-XOX-**

The train ride to Hogwarts was as awkward as it could possibly be.  
Ron hadn't seen Hermione since the day and now, here she was in front of him.  
She refused to look at him and avoided any and all questions that he would ask.

Hermione would only converse with Ginny and Harry who were a little baffled by the fact that they would speak to each other.  
When the train stopped, Hermione flew out of her seat to get away from Ron as quick as possible.  
Ginny was in toe to try and reason with Hermione about the whole ordeal.

"There's nothing to discuss Ginny" she said as she hustled to get to the carriages.

"Then could you at least slow down so I could walk with you?" Ginny begged out of breath since she had practically been running after Hermione since they got off the train.  
Hermione slowed down so Ginny could catch up.

Ginny had been more than her boyfriend's sister, she had become quite the best friend for Hermione.  
Hermione didn't have a ton of friends due to her sheltered time in the library but Ginny understood exactly where she was coming from.  
Ginny knew that what Ron had done was wrong and that the fighting could have been easily fixed.  
However, Ron had made his decision and that was good enough for Hermione.

"Did you read The Daily Profit this morning?" Ginny questioned as they dodged all the people coming off the train.

"I completely forgot to pick up my copy…what did it say?" Hermione mentally scolded herself for being so out of the loop.  
Normally she would know about everything going on in the wizarding world based on those bound pieces of parchment but it seems that she wasn't thinking clearly this morning.

"Do you remember reading about that secret pen pal thing that the Beauxbaton Academy of Magic was doing to connect the houses and get them to get along?" Ginny questioned as she flagged down a carriage that Hermione quickly got into.  
She wasn't quick enough to avoid getting in the same carriage as Ron and Harry but sure as the world they all got in the same carriage.  
Hermione tried to avoid Ron's gaze as she said hello to Luna and Neville who had joined their carriage ride.

Hermione tried to focus on what Ginny had asked her.

"Yes, I remember reading about that…" Hermione said, her mind a little frazzled.

"Apparently, because it worked well with the students, other schools are taking up on the idea to get the students to behave as well. Durmstrang Institute for Boys and Salem Witches Academy for Girls have taken up on the idea. I also read that Hogwarts is starting this year off with the same ideas as the other schools to try and get our houses to get along." Ginny informed Hermione and you could tell that it had shocked everyone in the carriage.

Some of them didn't catch the whole story as to what Hogwarts was up to.  
As Ginny explained what she read in the profit again to them, Hermione just stared out the carriage window towards star studded sky.  
It was too beautiful a night for the way she was feeling.  
The thoughts that plagued her head about the red headed boy across from her deserved the rainy and windy kind of weather.

"So, what exactly does having a pen pal entail?" Neville questioned, blushing as his hand lightly brushed Luna's.  
It didn't seem to faze to Luna but it shocked Neville.  
No one noticed but Hermione who had a half smile on her face.

"Beauxbatons had every girl from every house enter a penname that was to be used for their letters. They couldn't know who was writing the letters and they couldn't discuss it with anyone else at the risk of finding their pen pal early. At the end of the semester they held this huge ball where you could meet your pen pal and they all instantly became new friends. It's a great way to meet people. However, they were only allowed to use school owls so no one could identify who they were based on their owl. It's fascinating, really." Ginny informed them all as the carriage began to move.  
Hermione had been paying attention light heartedly as her mind was on other things.

**-XOX-**

Dumbledore informed the students in the Great Hall over dinner that what was written in the Daily Profit was true.  
They were going to have pen pals and there was going to be a Masquerade Ball held before Christmas break so that they could meet their pen pals face to face.

Of course, with any other school there were rules.  
You couldn't tell anyone pennames or share names within the letters.  
The girls were the first to send the letters and the owls pick a random male for the letter to be dropped off on.  
You weren't allowed to insult one another.  
No personal information was to be given out.

"I'm not sure what to write in this thing!" Hermione shouted as she held up the piece of parchment.  
For the first time, she didn't know.  
It bugged the crap out of her that she couldn't think of any questions.

"Just…tell him that!" Ginny said as she folded up her letter.

"Then I look unprepared!" Hermione whined as she put her head on the desk.

"Are you so afraid of being unprepared to ask questions that you deny this lovely young man, whoever he may be, a letter? Come on 'Mione! It's just a little fun, it's not like it's a dating service or Astronomy homework. Let him ask YOU questions!" Ginny said as she handed the letter to the owl outside her window and watched as the bird flew away.

"Maybe I am…" Hermione whined some more.

"I'm going to take a bath and if you have not sent that letter by the time I come back then I'm writing one for you AND I'm stealing your purple parchment that you save for special occasions!" Ginny said as she took her things with her to the bathroom.  
Hermione started banging her head on the wooden desk until she could think of something to write.

The guy wouldn't know who she was until later.  
By that time she would have thought of some new things to say.  
She had to write something …

_To Whom It May Concern,  
_  
_It seems as though we are being forced to obtain a pen pal by tomorrow evening but I look at this as an adventure. I'm not sure what one is supposed to say in a letter but since I can't share my name and you already know I'm female.  
What are some things you would like to know? I can't wait to read your penname.  
Pardon my handwriting as it is a little rushed.  
I wanted to get this letter to you as quick as possible._

Sincerely,  
Troubled Rose

As she handed her letter to the owl, she became nervous.  
The letter was less than stellar and she didn't know what to do.  
All she knew was that she would be getting a letter back that told her how much her letter sucked.

She couldn't possibly become distracted by this stupidity.  
She readied herself for bed while on the other side of the castle someone was reading her letter.

His cold and large hands held the parchment as his cool gray eyes studied her words.  
It had become aware to him that she thought this pen pal business was a stupid idea just like he did but they also thought it could be a lot of fun.

He grabbed his quill and started writing a response to the girl who sent him a letter.  
Hoping that maybe, just maybe, they had found a friend in each other.


	2. Chapter 2: Letter Of Understanding

**Hey everyone ****  
I love the reviews I got and in my email I got several people that put this as one of their favorite stories.  
So, as a big thank you EVERY TIME you do this, I'm going to place your name in my V.I.P Reviewer list.  
Those that read my iCarly story know what I'm getting ready to do ****  
If you don't see your name below, let me know and I will re-do it.  
Remember, this is just for those who favorite this story and reviewed it.  
So, I couldn't update for at least 2 weeks because FanFiction wasn't letting me and it seemed it wasn't letting a lot of people update.  
Sorry about all that :( but there will be another one out shortly.**

**V.I.P Reviewers: hwangsteer, Lady Sylvia Slytherin, AnimeAttack, Sensula, AmazinGrace, Sweetestdisaster, Vampire-Chick91**

**In the next chapter (as in 3) I'll put up my twitter account for you to follow story updates or just to hear what I'm doing or...just to have someone extra follow you back.**  
**Also, the songs that I'll be using for story will be on a youtube channel so you can easily get a hold of them if you want to listen to them while reading.**  
**I pick them out specifically for what I write and listen to them while writing.**

**Also, I'll give out my AIM so you can talk to me on there if you want.**  
**I'm here to be a friend and an entertainment provider!**  
**I try to make these as long as possible so I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**-XOX-**  
**Chapter 2: Letter Of Understanding  
Song Of The Chapter: Dreams by Yiruma**

Hermione had been woken by the sun streaming in through the curtains.  
She must have forgotten to close them last night.  
She cursed herself as she adjusted her eyes to the sudden brightness.

It wasn't a very pretty day even though the sun was out.  
There was an overcast which made the sun look white beneath all the clouds.  
It must have rained last night because the white sun was so bright and glistening off the cobblestone outside the window.

She held her head in her hand as she tried to comfort the growing headache.  
Then she cursed herself again for going to bed so late.  
She half expected to receive a quick reply from her pen pal but that didn't happen.

She looked at the clock on the wall, trying to focus her eyes on the time but all she got was a blurry sight.  
Glancing around the room she could see that everyone was still asleep.  
It couldn't have been too late seeing as everyone was still in bed.

An annoying pecking sound came from her window and she felt as if the small pecking was loud banging ringing in her ears.  
She had to cover her ears and squint at the culprit for the noise.  
Her heart half jumped and half stopped when she realized it was a letter clutched in a peeved looking owls talons.

She jolted out of bed, nearly knocking over all the books on her nightstand and stepping on 2 extra quills that she had accidently left on the floor.  
Hermione grabbed a treat for the poor owl; he must have been out there all night.

After the owl handed her the letter, he came in and perched on top of her jewelry case that sat on her desk.  
Instantly, it made her giggle that he just perched there and fell asleep.  
It seemed that she wouldn't be making a hasty reply as she sat the treat next to the bird before rubbing his fur.

Her eyes had settled and she looked at the clock while closing the curtains.  
It was only 6:30 and she had a full hour before she was to go to breakfast with Ginny.  
It was just enough time to read his letter and for a response.

She had never been more nervous about anything in her life.  
It was just a letter but it carried doors with it.  
These doors could open up a great friendship or a heated enemy.  
Either way, it was nerve racking.

She grabbed her quill, parchment, and a book before climbing back into her warm bed.  
The owl was a light snorer and it just made Hermione giggle at how friendly he was.

She unfolded the letter and braced herself for what could be the best and the worst.

_Dear Troubled Rose,  
__It has become apparent to me that you do not like the idea of a pen pal._  
_I completely understand your resentment towards the project but I also understand that you think this could be interesting._  
_Granted, it is hard to come up with questions and it was worse trying to think of a penname._  
_You may laugh when you read it._  
_I do have one question for you._  
_If our pennames are reflecting our feelings, why are you troubled?_  
_And why a Rose?_

_Sincerely,_  
_Desperate Shadow_

Just when she started replying to the letter, a soft tapping sounded on the dorm door.  
No one in the dorm stirred and it was just her that was awake.

"I guess I'll get it since no one else in here can hear it," Hermione said softly as she got off her bed.  
No one stirred after her comment either.

When she went to open the door there stood a lovely young lady with a trunk by her feet.  
She looked hopeful and happy to see someone that was her age.

"Are these the sixth year girl dorms?" She questioned in a thick Irish accent.  
Hermione nodded as she watched the smile form on the young girls face.

"What a relief! I've been hoofing up and down these hallways pissing off every colleen in this castle. I ran across these manky blokes on the way up here. They looked like they were up to malarky but of course I was completely melted. I've got a mouth on me and all I ate were a package of crips on the train, so, when's breakfast?" She said really fast as she came in the door and set her things down on the spare bed by the door.  
Hermione knew they had given her the wrong count of the girls in her dorm since there was a bed empty.

Hermione just stared at the young girl in shock.  
She didn't understand a thing she just said and the young girl realized it.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about how I just spoke. I've been meaning to kick the habit of using slang when I talk. Just forget everything I've said. I'm Charlotte Lightheart," She said as she offered up her hand.  
Hermione shook her hand with a wide smile.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Welcome to Hogwarts! Breakfast isn't for another forty-five minutes so you can take a nap or unpack..." Hermione peered around them as they spoke and still, no one had noticed that they had been talking.  
Everyone seemed to be knocked out.

"I think I'll just take a bath and ready me-self for classes...it's really nice to meet someone as sweet as ya!" She said as she grabbed her towel and small bag from her trunk before leaving for the bathroom...or what she thought was the bathroom.

She swung her brown hair over her shoulder to talk to Hermione.  
Her violet eyes were shining and seemed to have gotten lighter since she had looked at Hermione last.

"Could you point me in the direction of the bathroom?"

After giving Charlotte directions to the bathroom, Hermione glanced at the clock and realized that she had to hurry and write her response to her letter.  
The owl was still asleep on her jewelry box and Hermione didn't have the heart to wake him.  
She left the letter by his side underneath his treat and opened the window for him.

After opening the window...everyone in the dorm awoke to the heaving of the window.

"Geez Hermione, couldn't you have opened the window a little quieter?" Ginny said, stretching and hiding behind her pillows.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and began to get ready for classes.

**-XOX-**

Hermione had an eventful morning after breakfast.  
She offered to help Charlotte find her classes even though they both had potions in the morning together.  
She had avoided Ron at all costs during breakfast even though he would ask her stupid questions.

Charlotte got along well with everyone at the table although she confused most of them with her Irish slang as she talked.  
However, she always corrected herself.

Hermione swore that Charlotte's eyes were a violet color but when she came back from the bath her eyes had turned a brilliant bright blue.  
Although, Hermione might have just been tired from the lack of sleep she got.

"I think we should all plan to go to Hogsmeade this weekend for school supplies," Ginny suggested as she gathered her books in her bag, finishing up her breakfast.

"That's a good idea, what do you think Hermione?" Ron questioned, a hint of hope breaking in his tone.

"I think that you need to stop trying to talk to me like everything is okay." Hermione said, looking up from her pumpkin juice with fury in her eyes.  
She was really tired of him asking her questions and trying to act like this summer didn't happen.  
It irked her that he went on this long without even trying to talk to her about it.  
No, she wouldn't have it.  
If he wasn't going to explain the breakup then she didn't want to talk about anything anymore.

"Hermione..." He started but she had already got up and grabbed Charlotte's hand for her follow her to their next class.  
Ron just sighed and looked down at his half eaten breakfast.

"She'll never forgive me, will she?" Ron asked Harry as he watched Hermione leave the Great Hall.

"She will in time mate, just give her the space." He informed Ron, and that is exactly what Ron was going to do.

**-XOX-**

As if her life couldn't get any worse, when she arrived to potions class she learned that they would all be getting lab partners.  
Professor Slughorn was the new professor and he did things differently from Snape.

He decided that sixth years were the proper age to start making certain potions.  
So, he didn't hesitate to put them into partners.

Well, knowing Hermione, she wanted things done her way because then she knew that she would have them done right.  
Professor Slughorn didn't understand who Hermione was and what she was like.  
She had to be put by herself.  
She didn't care if that was double work or extra homework, she'd do anything by herself.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Alexander?" Professor Slughorn called out as he started naming the partners for the rest of the school year.  
Hilda Alexander stepped forward but Harry and Ron were still nowhere to be found.

"Where is Mr. Potter?" He asked the class quizzically.

"Right here professor!" Harry said as he panted.  
He had just run into the potions classroom and Professor Slughorn smiled.

"Right, will you take your book and head over to where Ms. Alexander is stationed? She will be your lab partner for the rest of the school year." He informed as he checked them off the scroll.

"Mr. Weasley and Ms. Brown?" he called out.  
They both stepped forward and were put into the station next to Harry.

"Mr. Goyle and Ms. Lightheart?"  
"Mr. Crabbe and Ms. June?"  
" Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood?"

Hermione was hoping her name would be called soon.  
There were only 4 people left to be paired with.  
She hoped to Merlin that she would get partnered with Grey Harold because she would surely die if she was partnered with-

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger?"  
She swallowed really hard and her face became instantly pale.  
It's happening.

**-XOX-**

**The letters will start becoming more frequent as the story goes on.  
There will definitely be more than one in each chapter as we continue and they will definitely get longer.  
This one was going to be excruciatingly long but I decided to split it and give the other half to you guys tomorrow or the next day.**

**Also, the Irish Slang isn't accurate but I did get this off a website.**  
**I'll start using it more often but I'll start putting the meanings at the end of each chapter.**  
**Plus, I'll start highlighting the part that's Irish but I'm trying here haha.**

**I hope you guys review!**


End file.
